Rat da Hetabeta
by Park Hyesung aka SeiRushiel
Summary: Seekor tikus yang kelaparan, Hinata mencari gara-gara pada teman dekatnya, Kageyama Tobio. Akankah Hinata dapat mengisi keroncongan perut mungilnya? "Hentikan, Tobio- kun. Sudah cukup." / KageHina AU / RnR Please? :3


**Rat da Hetabeta © Akuro Yukou**

 **The characters not mine but the story is mine**

 **Enjoy reading!**

.

.

.

Malam itu seperti malam biasanya. Sunyi dan senyap. Hanya diisi dengkuran-dengkuran halus penghuni rumah.

Berbeda dengan tikus ini.

Dia mengendap-ngendap layaknya pencuri, berjaga-jaga suapaya kehadirannya tak diketahui sebelum keluar menghampiri teman sehidup-sematinya—yang seharusnya dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan kaumnya.

Kucing itu tertidur pulas, mendengkur seperti majikannya di ruangan sebelah. Waktu asik-asiknya bergerumul dalam mimpi indah—di mana bola bercorak tiga warna sedang menggelinding di tangannya, suara deritan lantai kayu membuatnya terjaga.

Ia mengumpat dalam hati, indra pendengarannya selalu mengacaukan kehidupan ringannya.

Hinata Shoyou si tikus tertawa jahil. Kakinya memanjat secara terampil selimut yang Sugawara lipat sebagai ranjang kucingnya, dan lima detik kemudian, dia berjongkok di dekat mata hewan malas tersebut.

"Tobio- _kun_..." Panggilnya pelan, agak mengembungkan pipi ngambek karena tak ada jawaban.

"Hei, Tobio~"

Terganggu setengah mati, Kageyama Tobio si kucing mengerang rendah, menggaruk kepalanya sebentar sebelum terlelap lagi. Dari seluruh objek di dunia ini, Kageyama paling benci satu kata, yaitu diganggu.

"Tobio-kuuuun!" Hinata memekik sebal.

Kageyama berdecak. "Apa?"

"Aku lapar." Adunya, menusuk-nusuk pipi Kageyama.

"Hah? Kau meminta makanan pada binatang yang siap menyantapmu kapan saja?"

"Tapi kau berbeda. Aku tahu kau menggertakku saja. Ayolah, Tobio- _kun_... Berikan aku makanan."

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Tangannya melambai malas. Mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang dan menguap lebar-lebar. "Aku ngantuk. _Oyasumi_."

"Ah, tunggu! Aku memang bisa tapi..." Hinata memainkan jarinya gelisah. "Ehm, tempatnya terlalu tinggi."

"Alasan yang bodoh. Tempo hari kau mencuri kue di lemari atas, 'kan?"

"D-Dari mana kau tahu?!"

Kageyama menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Serta merta mendorong Hinata sampai jatuh.

"Aduh!" Hinata meringis, mengusap bagian bawahnya yang berdenyut. "Tobio- _kun_! Ayolah, aku kelaparan!"

"Kau lapar atau cari perhatian?" Cibir Kageyama, menggoyangkan ekornya ke kiri dan kanan, sedangkan sebelah kelereng matanya mengintip ke bawah, menikmati setiap tingkah laku Hinata.

Diinjak-injak harga dirinya, Hinata menggeram sebal. "Dasar payah! Aku bisa pergi sendiri!" Jeritnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Mengabaikan tikus itu berbuat seenaknya, Kageyama kembali ke posisi semula, terlentang menghadap atas. Menerawang langit-langit rumah yang bercat abu-abu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah kesekian kalinya tidurnya terganggu. Hinata selalu saja berbuat macam-macam. Tidak menginjak ekornya saat duduk, bahkan mencuri barang-barangnya. Tikus itu terlalu banyak meminta perhatian.

"Dasar." Helanya.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi barang berserakan mengagetkan Kageyama. Ia terlonjak, berlari ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Bahaya kalau ada pencuri masuk. Namanya sebagai penjaga rumah bisa terancam.

Dia tak mau dibuang ke jalanan lagi!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bukannya mendapati sosok manusia asli, Kageyama justru melihat beras berserakan dari karungnya dan Hinata yang bergelantungan di pegangan lemari atas.

"Kau masih punya mata, kan?" Hinata menyambar pedas, seribu kali lebih sadis dari biasanya.

Dengan lihai, Hinata melompat ke lemari yang menempel di atas dinding. Rak penyimpanan kue dan makanan instan lainnya. Ia bergelayutan pada pegangan besinya dan berusaha memanjat.

Kageyama berdecak tidak peduli, memungut butir-butir beras. "Hei, bersihkan ini dulu."

"Nanti saja. Aku butuh energi untuk melakukannya, kan." Ketusnya. Setelah mencapainya, Hinata berjuang mendorong pintu lemari dari atas.

Kageyama melongo. Tak habis pikir masih ada tikus yang pakai cara manual buat masuk ke dalam lemari. Sejauh yang dia tahu, tikus menggerogoti lemari dari atas buat masuk, bukan cara sopan begini. Terlebih membahayakan nyawa.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau turun. Bantu aku." Perintah Kageyama, balik fokus membereskan kerjaan si tikus. Kalau ketahuan Sugawara, bisa-bisa Hinata dijebak pakai jepitan tikus.

Kageyama tidak punya teman selain majikan-majikannya. Dan Hinata baru resmi menjadi temannya sejak ia mengetahui kebenaran di balik tingkah rusuh Hinata.

Walau berbeda jenis, Kageyama setuju dengan keinginannya yang ingin berteman dengan semua makhluk hidup. Termasuk pemangsanya, yang notabene musuh bebuyutan.

Karena keberanian itulah Kageyama luluh dan menghargainya. Yah, menghargainya. Kageyama mulai ragu untuk memakai kata-kata itu untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan si tikus.

Apapun itu, dia senang punya teman dan akan berbuat sesuatu untuk menolongnya. Benar-benar kucing yang manis, ya.

Balik ke kenyataan, Hinata menggeleng cepat, masih berusaha membuka pintu. "Tidak mauuu! Kau mencampakkanku duluan. Rasakan itu!"

Kageyama membuang napas berat, mengembalikan segenggam beras ke karung dan mulai memungut yang lain. "Tapi ini salahmu, _Boke_."

"Siapa yang kau panggil ' _Boke_ ', Tobio _Te_ —Kyaaa!" Dorongan pada kakinya terlalu kuat. Akibatnya Hinata tak bisa menahan beban tubuhnya yang condong ke depan depan dan berakhir naas—terjun bebas melintasi udara.

"Tobio!"

Hup!

Hinata jatuh menimpa dataran empuk. Tirai matanya perlahan terbuka, mengerjap bingung ketika jari-jari panjang memenjarakan gerakannya. Tampaknya ia jatuh dalam genggaman seseorang.

Penjara jemari berbulu itu mekar, membuatnya tertuju langsung pada Kageyama yang balas menatapnya datar.

"Ada yang terluka?" Desah Kageyama. Ada nada cemas terselip di sana.

Kena serangan gugup, Hinata buru-buru membenahi duduknya. Akibat perbedaan ukuran badan, kini kedua mata Kageyama disejajarkan dengan posisi Hinata. Menilik setiap inci tubuhnya, memastikan tidak ada luka.

"K-Kurasa tidak ada." Tukasnya terbata. Warna merah mengiasi telinganya yang bergerak kaku.

Kageyama bergumam. "Tapi pipimu terluka."

Hinata berjengit menyentuh luka yang dimaksud. Perih. "Tidak usah khawatir. Ini—Whaa! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hinata melompat mundur, menghindari lidah lebar Kageyama yang sempat menyentuhnya. Teras lengket dan basah.

"Tobio!" Pekiknya malu.

Alis Kageyama menukik turun. "Aku cuma mau mengobati lukamu."

"T-Tapi tidak usah menjilatku segala! Menggelikan!

"Salivaku punya kemampuan menyembuhkan luka. Memangnya kau tak pernah mendengar Natsu bercerita?"

Hinata tak bisa berkilah. Ia teringat pernah mendengar Natsu melaporkan cerita-cerita biologi yang dipelajarinya pada Sugawara. Jangan tanya dia dapat buku biologi darimana, mungkin dari loteng. Buku itu berdebu saat Hinata pertama kali menemukannya dan sepertinya Sugawara memberikan buku semasa SDnya buat membunuh waktu luang si kecil oranye tersebut.

"T-Tapi aku tidak mau! Itu 'kan cuma berfungsi pada kucing!" Tolak Hinata mentah-mentah. Mengangkat tangannya menutupi pipi yang ia yakini pasti merah.

Kageyama malah gagal paham, atau justru salah paham. Tersirat kekesalan pada bola irisnya. Dia tak suka ditentang, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Tikus itu menekan telinganya ke bawah, memalingkan wajah. "Lu-Lupakan saja. Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau mengambilkan makanan. Cepatlah. Bisa bahaya kalau Sugawara- _san_ tahu."

"Mana tahu kalau belum dicoba, 'kan?"

Kageyama merapatkan jarak di antara mereka. Menjulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang dan menjilati pipi Hinata dengan ujungnya. Mengingat tubuh Hinata yang mungil bagai bongkahan permen, dia agak kesulitan. Tapi dengan mengandalkan insting, setidaknya Kageyama berhasil mengenai luka sayatnya.

"T-Tobio- _kun_..." Hinata merintih, sedikit kerepotan menangani lidah Kageyama yang agresif. Cairan bening kini membanjiri seluruh wajahnya.

Sensasi hangat nan lengket membuatnya terus-terusan bersuara aneh. Dan kenyatannya, dibanjiri saliva tentu terlihat sangat aneh.

"Hentikan, Tobio- _kun_. Sudah cukup." Erangnya tertahan, mencoba membebaskan diri dengan cara mendorong-dorong. Tapi bukannya kabur dia malah terpaku.

Coba bayangkan, tangannya mendorong sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Sangat licin saat tersentuh, dan lembut ketika ditekan-tekan. Lama-kelamaan tindakannya tak terkendali. Singkat kata Hinata tak sadar sudah memainkan lidah kucing!

Sedangkan Kageyama, dia tak berkutik melawan geli yang merayapi indra perasanya. Tangan Hinata seolah berselancar dari atas ke bawah, memainkan air liurnya seperti memainkan sabun dan terkadang menekan-nekan lidahnya.

Bersama perasaan berkecamuk—antara kepengen menutup mulut lantaran semakin banyak saliva yang menetes, lelah karena menganga, dan geli secara bersamaan—Kageyama bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata terperanjat. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi dan menjauhi lidah Kageyama yang kini berhenti menjilatnya.

Gawat, dia kebablasan!

Masih dengan tampang putih, Hinata menyaksikan Kageyama menutup mulutnya dan kembali menatapnya dengan sepasang manik biru gelap yang menuntut.

"Jadi? Cepat jelaskan maksudmu."

 _Yah, bagaimana ya. Aku habis menemukan mainan baru. Menyenangkan sekali. Bisa kita lakukan lagi?_

TIDAK MUNGKIN HINATA BILANG BEGITU, 'KAN?

Hinata serasa lompat cantik ke lubang neraka. Memalukan! Dia bodoh sekali sampai menahan keinginan laknat saja tidak bisa! Kageyama pasti marah besar. Terlebih lagi memainkan lidah seseorang bukan tata krama yang baik. Itu sudah pasti.

Menyedihkan. Memalukan. Menjijikan. Kotor. Reputasi tikus selalu begitu.

Di samping itu, Hinata tak mengerti kenapa dia sanggup memainkan lidah Kageyama. Menginjak ekor masih oke. Menggigit telinga masih masuk akal. Tapi memainkan lidah seperti memainkan jelly?

Hinata, kau memalukan!

"Oh, aku paham." Kageyama membuka suara. "Kau kecanduan, ya?" Senyum meremehkan menghiasi wajah.

"Eh? I-Iya. Bisa dibilang begitu?" Meski ragu-ragu, Hinata langsung mengiyakan perkataan konyol tersebut. Syukurlah Kageyama tidak terlalu pintar.

Diam-diam ia menyentuh pipinya lagi yang masih lengket oleh saliva. " _Nee_ , Tobio- _kun_ ," Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku yang menjilatmu, bagaimana?"

Sontak tawa Kageyama lepas kendali. Butuh satu menit baginya menaruh Hinata di atas meja selembut mungkin dan balik memungut beras. "Kalau kau menjilat tubuhku, yang ada kau malah berhadapan dengan sekumpulan kutu."

"Kau punya kutu?!"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku bersih."

"Kau jarang mandi!"

"Aku mandi dengan menjilati diri sendiri. Tidak pernah dengar cerita Natsu, ya?"

"Ugh, kenapa kau terus-terusan membawa nama Natsu?" Hinata bersedekap dada. "Sejujurnya itu membuatku sebal."

"Hee, kau cemburu sama anak kecil?"

"Cemburu? Kau pasti bercanda." Ulang Hinata sarkatis, menyembunyikan getaran gugup dalam suaranya.

Seringaian Kageyama makin melebar. "Kau iri aku bersama Natsu, kan? Iya, kan?"

"Buat apa aku iri?" Cibir Hinata datar.

"Cih, munafik."

"Kau yang munafik."

"Kalau mau ribut, bilang padaku." Tantang Kageyama, mengacungkan kuku-kukunya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Hinata memberi jeda. Meloncat ke bawah, dan mengangkat beberapa butir beras ke tempatnya. "Natsu membuatku kesepian."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba balik ke Natsu lagi?"

"Habisnya kau sering bersamanya. Dan dia membenciku."

"Itu wajar, kan? Aku ini miliknya dan kau ini tikus yang dibenci orang-orang. Harusnya kau bersyukur bisa berteman denganku."

"Yah, itu benar juga." Gumamnya. "Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa. Kau tahu, aku hanya..."

"Tertarik padaku?"

"Tertarik padamu." Hinata menyetujui dan meloncat kaget. "Aku tak tertarik padamu! Maksudku, sebagai... Sebagai... Maa, lupakan!"

"Dasar tikus." Kageyama menarik kerudung pakaian Hinata, mensejajarkan mata mereka. "Kuakui kau cukup pintar berbohong tapi kau kalah jauh dengan leluhurmu. Mereka pasti akan menangis jika tahu cicit mereka sangat bodoh."

Hinata merengut. Di banding tersindir mentah-mentah, dia selalu heran darimana Kageyama dapat mengeja kalimat bermartabat begitu. Sugawara-kah?

"Apa ini? Kau menyerah? Seperti bukan kau saja." Lagi, senyum remeh menghiasi wajah tampannya. Telinga kucingnya bergerak-gerak riang dan lidahnya keluar menjilati permukaan bibir. Gemas oleh sesuatu.

Hinata menangkapnya sebagai penyiksaan psikologis—tentu saja kata itu ia dapatkan dari Sugawara. "M-Mau apa kau?"

"Hm? Memakanmu."

"Apa? Tapi kita sudah berjanji—Hei, Tobio! Itu menggelikan!" Protes Hinata, berusaha menghindari jilatan itu lagi.

Sayangnya dia sedang bergelantungan. Meronta-ronta juga tak ada gunanya. Jadi dia diam dan melirih lemah pada perlakuan memabukkan Kageyama.

Seolah terlatih melakukannya, Kageyama menggoda pipinya. Mengusiknya, membuatnya geli setengah mati sebelum turun ke bagian perutnya. Membuainya dengan gerakan sensual.

Lidah Kageyama sebenarnya cukup panjang untuk melilit tubuh Hinata, jadi ia melakukannya. mencari letak sensitifnya kemudian menusuk-nusuknya tanpa ampun.

Hinata membekap mulutnya, berusaha tak mengeluarkan desahan yang memicu hasrat si kucing. Bagaimana bisa Kageyama bisa semahir ini?

Sangat terampil seolah sering melakukannya.

Atau mungkin memang sering melakukannya pada diri sendiri, dia kan kucing.

Sebagai penutup, Kageyama membiarkan lidahnya menjilat lagi seluruh tubuh Hinata sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku basah!" Seru Hinata spontan. Merasakan air lengket di mana-mana dan panas di saat bersamaan. Ya Tuhan, tidak bisakah jantung ini berhenti berdebar secepat itu? Hinata menekan dadanya dan menggeleng imut—menurut sudut pandang Kageyama.

"Kau tidak suka? Sana mandi." Ejeknya, meletakkannya di samping bak cuci dan membenarkan karung seperti semula.

Hinata menggeram, mengembungkan pipinya dan meloncat. "Dasar kucing menyebalkan!"

"Aduh!" Kageyama menyentuh lehernya yang tergigit. Dan menatap garang ekor Hinata yang melayang di koridor teras.

"Awas kau ya! Hei, jangan kabur, _Boke_!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terhindarkan.

.

.

.

A/N:

Yey, fict pertama di fandom ini! Akuro Yukou desu! Ceritanya gak jelas ya. Sebenarnya saya bingung mau buat tema apa dan ternyata pas pertama lihat preview doujin bubunhanten saya malah dapat inspirasi dari pict Kageyama jilat Hinata. Jadi saya mengerjakan ini sebelum membaca doujinnya hohoho.

Last, mind to review? ^^

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Aku ingin dijilat lagi."

"Huh?" Kageyama menoleh garang Hinata yang kini dipenuhi luka cakar. Berkata serius dengan pancaran mata yang tak kalah tegas.

Menghela napas, Kageyama menyuruhnya duduk di telapaknya dan mengangkatnya seenteng kapas.

"Kau siap?"

"Kapan saja." Hinata berusaha tersenyum, menahan perih dan rona diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Kageyama ikut tersenyum, memanjangkan lidahnya kuat-kuat. "Jangan mengeluarkan suara macam-macam. Kau tahu, kau cuma tikus jelek."

Hinata tersentak, dongkol dan malu bercampur jadi satu. "Aku tak begitu!"

"Kita lihat saja."

"Engh, Tobio... Hentikan. Itu membuatku geli."

Sepuluh detik kemudian...

"Jangan jilat yang di sana, _Baka_ Tobio!"

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu sensitif, _Boke_."

.

.

.

 **Regards,**

 **Akuro Yukou**


End file.
